Fumesec en a marre !
by Jovial2312
Summary: Fumesec en a marre des souris et grenouilles. Il sait où trouver des restes de cuisine.


_Tous les personnages appartiennent à **Madame** **JKR.**_

_Point dans cette mini histoire vous ne trouverez tortures, tueries ou coucheries. _

_D'avance, je vous remercie de vos sourires qui ne manqueront point._

_Il y aura une suite..Je ne sais kan.._

_J'aime plus à vous faire rire à mon autre site sur **ficpress** avec **Jouset4012**._

_**Venant de recevoir une guest rigolote me disant que j'ai mal écrit Fumesec..il est vrai..Mais Moi, c'est ainsi que je l'écris..alors évitez ce piège, dorénavant !**_

_Aussi..**Fanfic** a bugué mon titre et après quatre essais de réparation..je laisse courir.._

_Pourtant sur le doc manager, ils ont bien enregistré : **Fumesec en a marre !**_

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_**Fumesec** en a marre des souris et grenouilles. Il sait où trouver des restes de cuisine._

_Par l'entrée de l'oeil de chat-huant..Fumesec, soyeusement vient se poser sur l'épaule de Dudley tout en s'accrochant à lui de ses serres acérées lui éraflant la peau à travers le tissu de sa chemise._

_Le garçon crie de douleur et de peur..surpris et choqué, laissant tomber son bol de lait chocolaté rempli de céréales sur son devoir de maths qu'il était en train de réviser pour la première heure à venir de ce matin, à son bahut._

_Au-devant de cette catastrophe, à savoir tout son devoir inondé et sali et détrempé..Dudley regarde l'oiseau d'un oeil courroucé et tout en se massant l'épaule, il écarte délicatement et une à une, les serres du phénix qui lui trouent l'épaule. Puis, le prenant derrière le cou d'une main boudinée, il le pose sur l'accoudoir d'une chaise se trouvant à sa gauche , en lui disant férocement :_

_«Fumesec ! Ce n'est point la première fois que tu viens me surprendre et me griffer l'épaule..ce n'est point la première fois, non plus que je t'houspille..pourquoi, tu oublies à chaque fois ? Le ferais-tu exprès, des fois ?» «T'es chiant tu sais..regarde tout mon travail d'une journée, fichu ! je ne suis point sorcier, Moi ! et Harry n'est pas là pour réparer ce mal..comment vas-tu te débrouiller pour me le refaire comme il était, avant que tu ne décides de venir subrepticement nous rendre visite ?»_

_Fumesec regarde l'inondation et volète sur le parchemin..il profite de cet instant magique, pour grappiller les pétales de maïs caramélisés..(dont il est très friand; le caramel lui rebouchant les trous faits dans son estomac par les suçacides que lui donne Albus)..à moitié imbibés par le lait. Inutile de préciser que de ses pattes griffues, par lambeaux, il arrache, pêle-mêle les pages du cahier.._

_Dudley s'arrache les cheveux de désespoir..et hurle sa mauvaise humeur. L'oiseau reste stoïque, ne comprenant point cette algarade surprise de la part de son ami moldu._

_Vernon et Pétunia alertés par le bruit et les cris de fureur de leur fils accourent affolés.._

_En voyant le sujet de controverse, ils se calment et Vernon va vers le volatile en souriant, tout en s'arrêtant près du confiturier pour d'un tiroir..prendre un gant de cuir prévu à cet effet, quand l'oiseau vient rendre visite à Privet, lors de ses pérégrinations aventureuses hors de l'espace sorcier. _

_Albus le laisse aller..il sait que le phénix va auprès de Pétunia dont il raffole la cuisine tout en sachant qu'elle lui réserve toujours des extras. La Dame Dursley aime en son for intérieur cet oiseau magique. Elle en devient poetesse, tout en se surprenant elle-même, en y pensant après..plus tard..une fois l'oiseau reparti pour d'autres sensations..elle adore surtout son aspect multicolore et splendide produit par son plumage qui se pare de rouge, de bleu et d'or éclatant..pour elle..c'est un bouquet de plumes d'Amitié offert autant par le plumeux que par Albus à son encontre._

_En quelque sorte, des plumes porteuses d'écrits qu'on ne peut exprimer que par un fond d'oeil très appuyé. _

_Au travers de ce regard de l'oiseau, elle y voit comme dans une pensine..ses belles années passées avec la famille Evans lorsqu'elle était enfant._

_Pendant que Pétunia s'approche de son fils pour voir ce qu'il en est de ses chamailleries d'avec l'oiseau, il y a peu..et voyant que son Duddy saigne à l'épaule, elle gronde gentiment le plumeux et lui dit de venir expressément pleurer sur la blessure afin de refermer les plaies qui risqueraient de s'infecter de par toutes les choses sales qu'il avait dû serrer dans la volière de Poudlard de ses griffes pour se restaurer._

_Vernon lui ! tend son poing ganté vers Fumesec l'invitant du regard à s'y poser. Le volatile d'un coup d'aile vient s'y installer en ronronnant et se frotte contre la joue poilue de l'homme sachant qu'il accepte ce geste en le considérant comme un salut._

_«Hello Fumesec..tu te promènes ?» lui demande Dursley lui chatouillant dessous le bec._

_«Et, Albus il n'est point venu avec toi..?» «Dommage ! j'aurais bien tailler une bavette avec lui..parler d'une chose ou d'une autre..tout en dégustant un bon whisky Purfeu de trente ans d'âge qu'il apporte spécialement pour nous deux, pratiquement toutes les fois qu'il vient. Siroter son verre et fumer un bon cigare voilà ce que j'aime quand il nous raconte ses exploits de jeunesse»._

_«Ca me changerait des cancouailles des bureaux de l'entreprise Dursley»_

_Pétunia l'interrompt dans ses marmonnements.._

_«T'es pas fou mon pauvre Vernon..il est à peine huit heures du matin et tu veux déjà boire du whisky» «Ce serait Madge parlant comme cela, plus rien ne m'étonnerait d'elle..mais Toi, mon pauvre ami..reprends tes sens et prépare-toi pour aller au travail et tu en profiteras pour emmener Duddy sur la place de son lycée»_

_«Non maman..je ne pars point tout de suite..je n'ai cours de maths que vers onze heures et je vais profiter de la présence de Fumesec le chamarré pour, au moyen d'une de ses plumes, appeler Harry et ses deux amis..et j'en profiterai pour demander à Hermione de retaper mon manuscrit..cette fille est vraiment une fée..» finit-il doucement._

_«Je les appelle plutôt que prévu, ils devaient venir me chercher vers 10h. . Nous allons au chemin de traverse acheter quelques farces et attrapes et quelques sacs de bonbons délicieux._

_Aussi les garçons veulent me montrer le nouveau balai acheté par Harry pour le match de quiddich que nous irons voir mercredi prochain, tous ensemble._

_Fin de l'histoire ! _

_Qu'elle vous ait plu ou non, dites le moi. _

_Ce ne sera pour vous, point perdu.._

_Pour une review mise, je donne en vos fics, une mienne view._

_0oOoOoOoOo_

_L'histoire prochaine devrait concernée **l'ami** **Vernon**._

_Certain que des fautes subsistent, je ne sais point les retrouver, aussi veuillez m'en excuser._

_0o0o0o_

_**Oeil-de-chat-huant** comme Oeil-de-boeuf._

_**Soyeusement** :_

_Les cygnes soyeux qui frôlent les roseaux de carènes de plume à demi lumineuse (Valéry, Alb. vers anc.,1900, p. 78).V. damier ex. 3. _

**__****CANCOINE**_: (n.f.). Commère de village, bavarde un peu médisante. Ex. "Encore une qui ne sait tenir sa langue, une vraie cancoine! Var. _**_Cancoire_**_, _**_Cancouaille_**_. _


End file.
